Stormfront
Stormfront is a multiplayer map in Call of Duty: Ghosts. Stormfront is set on futuristic abandoned urban streets during a storm. Overview Stormfront, being one of the largest maps in the game, is primarily long-range oriented. The streets provide lots of long, unobstructed lines of sight without much interference, while the interior sections of the map are more fast-paced, favoring short-range weapons. There are some weapons that allow a player to dominate both aspects of Stormfront. An LMG such as the Ameli is a good choice, due to its high damage per round. Marksman rifles such as the IA-2 also are highly versatile, adapting to whatever engagement the player chooses. Sometimes, skilled players with sniper rifles, capable of engaging at close range, can excel on this map. However, a player with sufficient skill to do this is very hard to come by. 'Spawn Areas' Beginning of the match *Ghosts - On the Street Area below the bridge *Federation - Next to the Loading Docks of the Sushi Bar 'Main Section - Shop' This area consists of * A Bridge with small amounts of cover *An Active Elevator The Shop is the largest building in the map and the most populated one. Sniper platforms can be accessed by climbing up the two ramps at the sides, there is decent cover around the platform to aid in keeping the sniper hidden. Right Mall Portion This portion of the building is heavily guarded. Most of the time, the heavy firefights occur in the main entrance point. There is a small computer shop at the back, not a lot of action but still active and can be utilize in a flanking situation and alternative passage. There are few ways in travelling up to the second floor such as the provided escalators and elevator. The quickest way most players use to enter the building is the large sculpture that acts as a bridge/ramp allowing players to get on the second floor. Left Mall Portion It has some activity within the area but not the most hazardous. Flanking Positions, Alternative Routes and Hiding Spots are one of the offensive/defensive play styles utilized when navigating throughout the area. 'Streets' Contains *Vehicles that can be used for cover. The Streets are mostly on-foot navigation routes that divides the two buildings. Though there are some vehicles that are either coverage, players are defenseless in this route, as they are out in the open. 'Sushi Bar' Contains *Main Dining Room *Bar area *Loading Dock *Tunnel Leading from the Loading Dock to the Streets This Section has more flanking positions in maneuvering from the top floors. A couple of hiding spots are in the area as well as a glitch. Not a lot of fire engagements occurs but still has some firefight motion. There is a small tunnel that players can use to flank the area. A platform linking to the entrance of the bar is often a sniper/scouting position. 'Objective Locations' Both Domination and Search and Destroy/Search and Rescue will be very dangerous due to the objective placements they are on. Domination *A Flag - On the Bridge. This a high priority spot which can be guarded by Snipers. *B Flag - Outside the Shop, in front of the sculpture. Going prone and hiding in the tall grass may be a safe way in capturing but will leave players open to enemy fire. *C Flag - Outside the Sushi Bar and slightly above the Loading Docks. Search and Destroy/Search and Rescue *Bombsite A - Within the Racks(Left Mall Portion) *Bombsite B - Within the Hut. It will be very populated so flanking is optional. Dynamics *The storm grows in intensity throughout the match. *There is an elevator inside the main building which players can press the button to go up or down. Players can shoot through the doors to kill enemies that happen to be inside it. *Small lightning strikes may hit a streetlight from the sky, it will not injure the player, but will destroy a Helo Scout in the vicinity. Gallery Stormfront loading screen CoDG.png Video Call of Duty Ghosts Multiplayer - Search and Rescue - Gameplay - 2|Gameplay in Search and Rescue. Trivia *On various walls around the map, there are drawings of a monkey in a fez with cymbals and a monkey without a fez with an accordion, possible references to the Monkey Bomb. **These are seen throughout multiple other multiplayer maps and even on the Extinction map Exodus. *The elevator is unusable in Safeguard mode. *On a sign on one of the buildings, players can find a teddy bear holding a bottle. It's best to do this on spectator mode, because it's easier to find. *Northeast of the map under a bridge has "Land of The Bereaved, Home of The Enslaved" in graffiti. This a dark parody of America's nickname, "Land of The Free, Home of The Brave" Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Multiplayer Maps